


Ball Games

by Techgirl



Series: Toy Room Series [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is playing with their toys and gives Brian a surprise.</p><p>Set in my post-513 Universe. The boys are monogamous - the sex is raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball Games

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

Brian's cell beeped and he was surprised to see that he’d got message from Justin. He was fairly sure that Justin was upstairs in his studio, finishing up his latest masterpiece. Usually, Justin just yelled for him when he needed his opinion. "Fucking hell," he gasped when he opened the message. The image of his partner wearing a black cock ring around his hard dick, bending over slightly so that the butt plug he had shoved up his ass was visible in the mirror behind him, burning through Brian's eyeballs. The thick, black, leather straps with D-links around Justin's wrists flashed before his eyes as he ran upstairs, ripping off his clothes along the way. 

He stopped briefly outside of their Toy Room to catch his breath and wait for his heart rate to slow down. Looking at his throbbing, leaking cock, he jerked on it a couple of times, smiling to himself and shaking his head. After almost six years that blond twink could still manage to drive him insane.

When Brian opened the door he was greeted with a stunning view of Justin's ass. The plug was out and his hole was wide open as he waited on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. His body was fit and pale and so fucking beautiful. Brian moved closer, keeping one hand on his cock as the other one reached out to caress Justin's back. Justin raised his head and slowly turned it toward Brian. Brian took one look at him, staggered forward, and came all over Justin's ass, his cum dripping into Justin's hole, between his legs, and down his thighs. "Fuck! That's hot!" Brian panted, trying to regain some kind of dignity. He bent down and licked at his cum, loving the taste of them mixed together.

Justin's eyes glittered with lust. His lips were red and his mouth was wide open around the ball gag that he had in his mouth. The black leather straps around his head were a beautiful contrast to his hair, and the blue ball was the exact same color as his eyes. 

They had bought the toy the previous week as a joke, neither of them thinking they would actually use it, but they both liked the idea of having one in their collection.

Brian walked around the bed and sat down in front of Justin, who was still on all fours. He ran his hand down Justin's face and let his fingers trace the ball, licking at Justin's lips and making him moan deep down in his throat. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Sunshine." 

Justin just nodded and pushed his ass up higher as Brian bent down and released Justin's cock from the ring. 

Brian climbed onto the bed, folding his body over Justin's back, and ran his tongue over the leather strap around Justin's head, thinking that this was the hottest Justin had ever looked. He worked his cock inside and held still for a moment, then sat a pace he knew would drive them both insane. 

When Justin looked at him over his shoulder, Brian had to close his eyes and think of anything but that fucking toy in Justin's mouth. He could tell by the sounds Justin was making that he was close and when Justin came, untouched, all over the bed, Brian finally let go and shot inside of him.

After pulling out, Brian turned Justin around so that he was lying on his side, then he removed the gag from his mouth. 

"Liked my outfit?" Justin asked innocently.

"I came all over your ass the second I saw you. What do you think?" 

"I think you felt like a teenager who couldn't control his own cock and loved every second of it."

"Just wait a couple of minutes until I tie you up and fuck you so hard you scream. As much as I loved the gag, I missed the sounds you usually make in bed."

Justin flashed Brian a smile and straddled his hips, kissing him sloppily. He reached out for the gag, put the straps around Brian's head, and carefully slid the ball into his mouth. "I do want you to tie me up later, but right now I really need to fuck you. Okay?" 

Brian looked at Justin with glazed eyes and spread his legs widely.


End file.
